Happiness
by eme-ele
Summary: A menudo, sin poder encontrar respuesta, solemos preguntarnos: ¿qué es la felicidad? A Gohan no le hace falta pensar mucho en las palabras adecuadas para definirla. [Drabble]


**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**-Happiness-**

* * *

¿Qué es la felicidad? Muchas veces se ha discutido sobre el tema, pero nadie tiene una respuesta única. Para algunos, la felicidad son momentos, algunos pequeños ratos de vida en los que pasan cosas buenas y te alegras por ello; para otros, la felicidad viene a través de detalles minúsculos, de gestos que nos hacen pensar que somos importantes para alguien; y, por último, hay otro discurso que dice que la felicidad es una utopía, algo inalcanzable y que, en realidad, no existe, aunque nos pasemos la mitad de nuestra existencia buscándola.

Gohan no pensaba eso. Ninguna de aquellas teorías le resultaba completamente aceptable. Siendo un hombre de ciencia como era, muchas veces le había dado vueltas a esa incógnita. Obviamente, como había sentido felicidad, también había sentido tristeza a lo largo de su vida, pero, desde hacía muchos años, sentía paz normalmente. Se debía a que había aterrizado con fuerza la presencia de Videl en toda su existencia, inundando cada uno de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y hábitos.

Aquel día frío de invierno, cuando llegó a su casa, vio a Videl desde la puerta, sentada en el sofá con su gran vientre abultado. Las manos las tenía allí posadas distraídamente y se la veía algo agotada.

Gohan se acercó despacio hasta ella, se sentó a su lado y la acercó hacia él, posando su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo y apoyando la cabeza de Videl en su pecho.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó suavemente mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

–Muy cansada.

El semisaiyajin la miró a los ojos. Tenía las ojeras oscuras, marcadas, realmente descansaba muy poco en los últimos tiempos, pues el nacimiento de Pan era inminente y le era tremendamente difícil dormir con su hija acoplada en su vientre.

–Gohan… –susurró tímidamente– ¿yo te sigo gustando?

Ante aquella pregunta que para él era tan absurda, Gohan compuso una cara de extrañamiento e incredulidad. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle algo así si a él le había gustado desde siempre, aunque ni siquiera lo supiera en los primeros tiempos de su acercamiento a ciencia cierta?

–Pues claro que sí, si ahora estás más preciosa que nunca.

–¡No me mientas! –le dijo ella, volviendo el rostro y mirándolo algo enfadada–. Estoy gorda ¡y mira qué ojeras! De ningún modo estoy más preciosa que nunca.

El chico llevó su mano hasta el vientre de su esposa, acariciándolo en el proceso, sintiendo el ki bombeante de su hija. Videl tenía muchos cambios de humor en los últimos tiempos, pero él siempre elegía las palabras adecuadas para hacer que se sintiera mejor. Era muy paciente y eso contrarrestaba muy bien con el carácter tempestuoso de Videl.

Se levantó del sillón y se arrodilló a su lado, besando con amor la barriga de su esposa y frotando su mejilla con pausa después.

–Os quiero mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Videl sonrió tranquila. Podría ser que su anatomía hubiese cambiado, que algunas estrías adornaran ahora su piel, que su cuerpo y sus hormonas estuvieran más raros que nunca, pero Gohan siempre había sido y sería su apoyo incondicional, lo único que necesitaba para que su alma se llenara de sosiego y felicidad.

–Nosotras también a ti.

¿Qué es la felicidad? Gohan no tenía que pensarlo mucho. No le importaban demasiado las teorías sobre ese sentimiento tan extraño que te encoge el pecho, hace que se te acelere el corazón, que rías desmesuradamente y, en ocasiones, que provoca el llanto. Para Gohan, la felicidad tenía dos nombres femeninos concretos; Videl y Pan.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

La felicidad es algo muy difícil de definir, ¿verdad? Para mí es estar con la gente a la que quiero, disfrutar de esos pequeños ratitos que me regalan.

Nunca había escrito nada de Videl estando embarazada y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Sé que esto no es gran cosa pero realmente estoy algo ocupada.

Espero de corazón que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
